


Before You Go

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Disney Femslash [6]
Category: Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiana can't just leave for her restaurant without saying a quick goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Go

They were both in front of a mirror, though Charlotte seemed to be the only one paying attention. Tiana could only stare down at the makeup that her girlfriend had laid out, unsure of picking it up. What if she messed something up?

"Is something the matter, sugar?" Charlotte looked over to her, her bright red lipstick held only a few short inches from her upper lip.

"You don't need to worry about me." Tiana looked over to the door. "I should probably get going. I'm sure that things will be busy tonight at the restaurant." Again, she eyed the makeup. "I just came by to say goodbye. I guess that I'll be seeing you after work if you aren't already asleep."

"Don't work yourself too hard." Charlotte reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "Make sure to take care of yourself and to take a break if you need to. You've gotten your dream already."

"You worry about me too much."

Charlotte leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her cheeks. "Well someone has to."

"My mother does as well." Tiana's cheeks burned.

Charlotte leaned forward, this time kissing her lips. Charlotte's own lips were warm and soft, familiar to Tiana in all the right ways.

"Maybe I'll drop by and see you later. Gumbo seems good tonight."

Tiana smiled. "I'll keep my eye out in case you show up."


End file.
